cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Popular Front
The Popular Front (also known as the Frente Popular) is a coalition of the CN left wing members put forward by the nation of Cataduanes. The initial plan was to create a new force in CNverse by uniting the various Left wing alliances however after some discussions the PF began to be formed with the idea of cultivating links between the left via the medium of dialogue, with the PF providing a neutral venue in which any future talks could be held. Since then, the PF has been at times referred to as "the UN of the revolutionary left." http://colombia.indymedia.org/uploads/2004/06/resistencia_popular.jpgmid.jpg So far parties of individual delegates from the LSF, ICSN, ICP and the ODN have worked together to create a proposed charter for the organization. In August 2006, as a result of intensive talks between the ICP and ICSN at the PF (as well as private initiatives by the respective members and alliances), as mediated by Cataduanes and Messiah, the two alliances merged into one, to be known as the ICP. The success of the talks was seen as a major step forward towards creating cohesive leftist unity in the CNverse, and the PF was hailed as being instrumental to this grand project. POPULAR FRONT CHARTER '' A . Terms of membership The Popular Front is formed by agreement between all the undersigned representatives as a Coalition for their collective security and future prosperity. No Nation or Alliance shall be compelled to enter into the popular front, any compulsion that is proven will terminate all relations between the Popular Front and the offended party. Every member will enter into the coalition in the spirit of mutual respect and tolerance for other members. Every member will uphold the peace between coalition members B. Terms for termination of affiliation All members have the right to repudiate (and resign from membership in) this charter of the Popular Front. The Alliance or Nation shall deliver a public notification of resignation to all popular front representatives. No member of an alliance, other than the officially sanctioned representative, may deliver this notification of resignation on behalf of an alliance. No one but the player/nation may deliver this notification of resignation for a nation. C. Amendments and additions Amendments and additions to this charter must be passed by a 2/3 majority of all Popular Front members D. Mutual non-aggression parameters Coalition partners are encouraged to refrain from military and covert/espionage actions against other coalition partners. In the event of potential internal fighting the parties are encouraged to refer their dispute to the Popular Front in its entirety and to this effect both parties will be encouraged to present their cases to the other Coalition partners. E. Mediation of conflicts In the event that Coalition partners bring their cases to the Popular Front for mediation both parties are encouraged to refrain from direct military action. Both parties will enter into talks within the framework of constructive dialogue and will try to refrain from using abusive language or provcative behaviour.'' So far no nation/s have ratified the charter and as a result will be subject to further modifacations and will require updating in future. Popular Front Administration Currently it is being run by Cataduanes and Messiah, it is hoped that with the hoped ratifacation of the charter that like the UN the PF will be a international organization, run by its consituent members. If you are interested in membership for your nation and/or alliance or should you just wish to know more please feel free to visit the coalitions forum via the link below http://z13.invisionfree.com/Popular_Front/index.php?c=2 The merger of the ICSN and ICP signalled the end of the Popular Front which has since lapsed into inactivity, it remains to be seen wether it will ever be needed again to heal the sectarian hatreds that once divided the left. Category:Alliances Category:Leftism Category:Defunct alliances